1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base apparatus, a monitor terminal, and a repeater apparatus which constitute a wireless LAN system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a wireless LAN system used in a residence etc., a system has been devised having a base apparatus which functions as an access point or a data source, such as receiving television broadcasting, accessing the Internet, etc., and a monitor terminal (display terminal) which receives a video image from the base apparatus by way of wireless communications with the base apparatus and data on the Internet, displays the video image and data on a display unit, such as a liquid crystal display etc., and performs a function of transmitting and receiving an e-mail via the base apparatus, etc.
In this system, a user can arrange the base apparatus fixedly in a suitable position, can carry the monitor terminal in arbitrary positions within an area which allows the communications with the base apparatus, and can perform the functions of receiving television broadcasting, accessing the Internet, and transmitting and receiving the e-mail by means of the monitor terminal at hand in arbitrary positions.
However, as a distance between the monitor terminal and the base apparatus increases, the received power in the monitor terminal becomes low, and a communication quality deteriorates, thus in some cases communications may not be available. Then, it is envisaged that communication between the base apparatus and the monitor terminal may be relayed by a repeater apparatus.
Patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-124965) discloses that a repeater apparatus for relaying wireless communication between apparatuses, such as two personal computers, is arranged to use a certain frequency band, for example, a 2.4 GHz band, for communication (data transmission and reception) with one device and use another frequency band, for example, the 5.2 GHz band, for communication (data transmission and reception) with the other device, to thereby raise use efficiency of frequency and avoid leakage between radio channels.